Electrical boxes are installed in concrete floors to provide outlets for various services, such as electrical power service or low voltage service for telephone and data communications. Typical floor boxes may include a housing with a removable cover to allow access to the interior of the housing. Among other things, a recurring problem with floor mounted electrical boxes is seepage of liquids past the cover and into the housing.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide electrical boxes which removes liquid from the interior compartment of the housing. Additionally, there is a continuing need to provide electrical boxes that are easily assembled and permit easy access to the wires and other elements contained therein. Embodiments of a floor box consistent with the invention disclosed herein address these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.